Romeo&Juliet
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: Kashino, the cold, blunt third-year and Ichigo, the clumsy, bubbly second-year. The two have been rivals for as long as anyone has known, but when the two fall in love, they are going to make choices they never would have made on their own. And those choices have the most dangerous consequences. KashinoxIchigo.
1. Cold Hearted Feelings

**Me: Hi guys! Yes, I'm uploading another story... I really wanted to do this one! D:**

**Ichigo: Mikashi... What about your other stories?**

**Me: Here's a little picture of what's going on with my stories...**

**Marrying Into The Kashino Family? -Haitus**

**The Blue Mists -Haitus**

**Yumeiro Chara Atrashii Hajiimari -Ongoing**

**I'll Love You Forever- Ongoing**

**Romeo&Juliet -Ongoing**

**Ichigo: That's a lot of stories.**

**Me: I know, so please bear with me! I just really really really wanted to start this story!**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

**NOTE ON THE STORY: This is a some-what 'AU' story. If you don't understand, this might help clear things up. **

**Like the anime, Kashino, Ichigo, Andou and Hanabusa were all in the A group in 2nd year middle school. NOW, here's where the story line changes, so, after Team Ichigo lost to Team Tennoujii, instead of being sent to Paris, the school board allowed Kashino, Andou and Hanabusa to skip a year, but not Ichigo, because they thought she might not be ready for such a thing, so instead they gave her a job at Salon de Marie (This is the story line from the actual manga). Now here comes my story plot line, the last night on Team Ichigo's practises, Ichigo declared rivalry between her and Kashino because she was upset that he was leaving her behind. Though, Kashino doesn't know that, he thinks Ichigo was angry because he was so far ahead of her. They've been rivals ever since then, never talking to each other or trying for the grand prix title again, that is until now. When Ichigo is in 2nd year high school and Kashino is in 3rd.**

* * *

><p>Full Summary: Kashino, the blunt, cold third year and Ichigo, the clumsyn bubbly second year. They are both leaders of the two most favoured teams to win the grand prix. The two have been rivals for as long as anyone has known. But what happens when they fall for each other? When their team mates forbid a relationship between the two, what can they do? Will their team mates succeed in breaking them apart? Or will their love overcome everything else?<p>

* * *

><p><span>Romeo &amp; Juliet<span>

Chapter 1: Cold-Hearted Feelings

"Ichigo-sama?" Rumi Katou tapped the brunette on the shoulder and she turned around.

Ichigo smiled brightly at her, "Rumi-chan, you don't need to call me 'Ichigo-sama', Ichigo sounds fine!"

"Demo... Ichigo-sama, everyone calls you 'Ichigo-sama' in 2nd year."

Ichigo laughed, "I don't see why though, I'm just as good as everyone."

"Everyone is saying that our team is going to win the grand prix this year! You're the favourable team leader since Tennouji-sama graduated last year."

Ichigo's facial expression hardened, "But, you've forgotten about a very powerful rival."

Rumi blinked, "Who? Who could possibly beat you Ichigo-sama?"

The brunette looked deep into her friend's eyes, "You forgot..." She looked deadly serious, "Him."

XxXxX

"Kashino," Andou said, making the blond look up from his work.

"WHAT?" He asked irritably, glaring at his friend for interrupting him.

Hanabusa sighed, "Kashino, when you make faces like that, people are going to start becoming afraid of you."

"Shut up." Kashino replied.

"Kashino we need to fill out the signup sheet for the grand prix," Andou told him.

His eyes showed his displeasure, "What? We aren't signed up yet?"

"N-no," Andou replied, "we still don't have a 4th member."

Hanabusa shook his head, "I'm telling you Kashino, just let Johnny join our team."

Kashino scowled, "I am not letting that... Freak, join our team."

Andou bit his lip, "We're running out of time Kashino, forms are due at the end of the day." The blond boy gave him his signature stubborn look. "Honestly, keep making that face and people will start to be afraid."

Kashino rolled his eyes, "Like I care, whatever. I'm not letting some American transfer student onto our team that is final."

Andou sighed at his friend's stubbornness, "Kashino, if we don't find a 4th member by the end of the day, we can't be part of the grand prix."

Hanabusa smirked, "And you know what that means, Amano-san is going to have victory guaranteed."

Kashino gritted his teeth at the sound of her name, "SHUT UP. AMANO IS NOT GOING TO BEAT US!"

"Come on Kashino," Hanabusa replied, "She has the chance, if we don't even sign up, it's going to be easy for her to beat the rest of the school."

Andou nodded in agreement, "Especially now that Tennouji-san graduated."

"AMANO IS NOT GOING TO BEAT US!" Kashino snapped, "We'll beat her so hard she won't be able to pick up a spoon!"

Andou sighed, "You don't need to be so violent Kashino."

Kashino pointed an accusing finger, "But you know Amano and I have been rivals, ever since we were allowed to skip a grade and she wasn't!"

"But that was a long time ago, when we were in second year middle school, she's in 2nd year high school and we're in 3rd, can't you guys just let it go?"

"NO!" Kashino exclaimed, "You know what she told me the night we were moved up a grade?"

Andou and Hanabusa blinked, they certainly hadn't heard of this before. "... What did she say Kashino?" Hanabusa asked.

He sighed, "It was night and we were all heading back from our last kitchen practise together. She pulled me aside, and she gave me a very cold look, and you know what she said?"

Both boys shook their heads. Kashino continued, "She looked me in the eye and said, 'Kashino from now on, I'm going to do whatever it takes to take you down, I will get to your level, and surpass you.'"

Andou's eyes widened and Hanabusa's jaw dropped. "A-Amano-san said that?" Hanabusa wailed.

"She declared it right then and there, she was tired of being ignored and put aside from us, she was going to pass me. She declared rivalry, we haven't talked directly since."

Andou and Hanabusa looked at each other, they had kept in touch with the brunette, even as she was now their 'kohai' but they had no idea Kashino hadn't talked to her since that night.

"And you've kept that rivalry up until now, without speaking?" Hanabusa asked slowly.

Kashino nodded, "Yup, the occasional cold glare exchanges, but that's it."

"So you haven't spoken since 2nd year middle school?"

"That's years!" Andou wailed.

"So?" Kashino asked, a blank unreadable look on his face.

Both boys shook their head, this was going to be on grand prix series.

XxXxX

"Him?" Rumi asked, "Who's 'him' Ichigo-sama?"

Ichigo's expression shifted from cold to confused, "You don't know?"

"No," Rumi said quietly, "who are you talking about?"

"Kashino!" She exclaimed, "you know? From 3rd year?"

"You mean Kashino-sama? The one you were in A group in during 2nd year middle school?"

Ichigo made a face, "You shouldn't speak of those times," she said sternly, "what's past is past, Kashino have been rivals ever since he skipped to be a year ahead of me."

Rumi shook her head, "I don't understand, can't you beat Kashino-sama, Ichigo-sama?"

"Kashino's team is him and 2 other rumoured boys, Andou and Hanabusa."

"Andou and Hanabusa?" Rumi blinked, "Don't you still talk to them?"

"Yes, but together with Kashino, they create the almost invincible team that people call the 'sweets princes'."

"Isn't that the nickname we gave them so long ago?" Rumi wondered.

"Well it stuck," Ichigo said, "now the sweets princes are a legend, this is the first time they've decided to join the grand prix."

"But there are only 3 of them," Rumi pointed out, "You need four people to register for the grand prix."

"It's rumoured that Johnny McBeal is joining the team too."

"You mean the American transfer student?" Rumi's eyes widened, the American boy was known for his sweets too.

"Yes," Ichigo's serious expression melted away, she smiled, "that's why you can't assume we're going to win this year!"

Rumi's eyes brows furrowed at Ichigo's sudden change in attitude. "Okay..." She nodded, "I'm going to find Kana-chan and Lemon-chan, and we still need to fill out the grand prix registration form."

Ichigo nodded, "Then I'll hand it in to the office."

Rumi began walking away, "I'll be back."

XxXxX

After much compromising and blackmailing, Kashino, Andou and Hanabusa finally finished the registration form. Johnny had been added as their 4th member in exchange for Kashino being team leader.

Kashino sighed as he walked toward the office with the form, "such cheapskates, blackmailing me into letting someone on the team."

Kashino walked down the abandoned hall while re-reading the sheet to make sure it was filled out correctly. Suddenly, he knocked into someone; he heard them fall onto the ground. He looked up from the sheet, "Hm? Are you ok..." He stopped abruptly when he locked gazes with the once friendly brown eyes.

Her expression hardened, she didn't say a word. She got up and brushed the dirt off her skirt. "Kashino," She nodded coldly. She was taking the risk, speaking the first word said in years.

He coldly stared her down, "Amano." He noticed the grand prix registration form in her hands, but didn't say anything about it.

She walked on ahead of him, not looking back, nor trying to say anything more. He followed her down the seemingly endless hallway until they reached the office. Ichigo knocked, "Hello?" She called in a sing-song sort of tone, "Is anyone here?"

Kashino's eyes turned to slits, "Amano, you don't need to sing for them, just open the door."

She turned to him, an angry look on her face, "What other advice do you have for me kill-joy?"

He gritted his teeth, but said nothing. A few moments later the chairman opened the door, "Ah, Amano-san, here with the grand prix registration form?"

She nodded and handed it to him. Kashino followed suit, handing the his form to the chairman as well. He read over the form, "It's been a while since you've signed up for the grand prix," he mused, "Last time was when you were in 2nd year middle school right?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yes..."

He raised his eyebrows, "But you aren't on the same team this year?"

Ichigo's expression suddenly turned icy, "No."

The chairman, unable to detect the two's tenseness nodded, "Okay, everything seems in order, grand prix orientation is this Saturday at 3:00."

Kashino nodded and Ichigo smiled sweetly at the chairman, "Okay! Who are the judges this year?" She asked innocently.

"Ameya-sensei, your old middle school teacher and a few others, including myself," the chairman smiled, pleased.

Ichigo nodded confidently, "Okay, thank you chairman!" The two walked away from the office in the same direction.

"Kiss-up!" Kashino coughed.

Ichigo scowled, "Excuse me?" She asked.

"What?" Kashino asked, grinding his teeth together, "I didn't say anything."

"Immature!" Ichigo coughed.

His eyes turned to slits and she smirked, "What? I didn't say anything."

Kashino rolled his eyes. They both exited the building and walked off in different directions. Kashino met up with Andou and Hanabusa, "Did you hand in the form?" Andou asked.

"... Yes."

Hanabusa looked at him, "What happened? You look a bit... On the edge."

"Amano was there," Kashino hissed, clearly unhappy.

"Did you talk to her?" Andou asked cautiously.

"A bit, she was being idiotic as usual."

The two boys sighed. Kashino discarded the topic, "Where's Johnny?"

"He's helping out at Salon de Marie, why don't we go visit him?" Hanabusa asked.

Kashino nodded, "Whatever, as long as we practise this evening."

"Grand prix doesn't start until next week, why don't we take a break for one night?" Andou suggested, "We've been practising every night for the past month."

Kashino gave him a disapproving look before beginning to walk in the direction of Salon de Marie, "If you get careless, you give Amano the upperhand."

XxXxX

"So what exactly happened Ichigo-sama?" Lemon asked.

"Yes Ichigo-sama," Kana nodded, "what happened?"

The girls were sitting in Salon de Marie eating parfaits, "Could you guys stop calling me Ichigo-sama?" She asked them, her eyes pleading, "It makes me feel like you think I'm of higher status then you, we're all equals, we're on the same team!"

They nodded, "Okay Ichigo-sama... I mean, -chan." Lemon corrected herself.

Kana and Rumi nodded, "So what happened while you were handing the grand prix form in Ichigo-c-chan?" Rumi asked.

Ichigo sighed, at least they were trying. "Kashino walked right into me, he was re-reading his form while walking."

Rumi almost choked on her parfait, "You guys haven't even spoken in years, much less contact!"

"I know right?" Ichigo said, her eyes wild. "He was being mean too... His eyes were so cold and..."

"Demo Ichigo-chan," Kana said softly, "are you sure you weren't being cold too? Even when you talk about him, you get this cold look on your face."

She frowned, "I don't think I was, you know me."

"Demo..." Lemon said, but she was cut off by the door chime going off. In walked Team Kashino, right on cue.

Instantly Ichigo's facial expression changed, "Ichigo-chan! You're doing it again." Rumi pointed out.

She tried to soften her facial features, but was failing miserably. Kashino glanced at her and rolled his eyes. Her cheeks flushed in frustration. Andou and Hanabusa, oblivious to the two rivals decided to sit at the table beside Team Ichigo. Kashino chose the seat farthest from Ichigo, but sadly, the way the table faced, he was looking in her direction and she was looking at his.

Rumi whispered something into Ichigo's ear. She nodded and tried smiling at her team mates. Kashino could tell it was absolutely phony and fake.

"Kashino," Andou said, breaking Kashino's thoughts, "What are you going to have?"

"Uhh..." Kashino pondered this for a moment, "Whatever you guys are having."

Johnny sat down in the chair beside Kashino, "I'm taking a break, what's going on?"

"We were just going to order some éclairs, want one?"

"Yeah sure," Johnny nodded, blowing his bleach blond hair out of his eyes.

Kashino had trouble concentrating on what they were talking about, because Ichigo kept giving him cold looks from her table. "Would you stop looking at me?" Kashino finally snapped.

Hanabusa, Andou and Johnny all turned to look at Ichigo, and Kana, Lemon and Rumi turned to look at Kashino. Ichigo's cheeks went red with frustration, "What about you? Stop looking at me!"

Kashino stood up, "Oh yeah? Well maybe I'd stop glaring at you, if you'd stop glaring at me."

Ichigo stood up as well, "You started it! I wouldn't have to glare back if you hadn't glared at me first!"

Kashino stepped away from the table, Ichigo did the same. The stood between the two tables, glaring heatedly at each other, "Oh I'm sorry!" Kashino snapped sarcastically, "Forgive me for glaring at the person who declared rivalry in the first place!"

Ichigo went up on her tip toes to have her eyes at the same level as him, "Well excuse me, at least I'm not the one who skipped a grade and didn't care if they left someone behind!" She cried.

Kashino took a step back in shock, "What?"

Ichigo's hands flew to her mouth, "I mean...!"

She looked panicked and glanced at the 6 others who were watching them, and all the other people at the Salon. She could feel tears pricking her eyes. Her mind wasn't thinking right, she pushed Kashino aside and ran right out of the building.

Rumi, Kana, Lemon, Hanabusa, Andou, Johnny and Kashino all didn't move. "What happened?" Kashino finally asked.

Rumi stood up, and was followed by Kana and Lemon. Rumi's face looked serious and straight. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "You saw Ichigo-chan's true colours."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Kashino: ... Finally Mikashi, a fanfic where Ichigo and I can't stand each other.**

**Me: :P Read the summary.**

**Kashino: I hate you.**

**Me: You know you love me, though, not as much as you love Ichigo. ;)**

**Kashino: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Please Review!**


	2. Deliciously Forbidden

**Me: Hey guys! Second chapter to Romeo & Juliet! Here's where the drama begins!**

**Kashino: Stop being so excited, this chapter is too fluffy for my liking.**

**Me: But that means you're saying, some fluff doesn't bother you?**

**Kashino: Wha? I-I didn't mean it like that!**

**Me: Suuuurrrrrreeeee, I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

**Kashino: Wait! But seriously-...**

* * *

><p><span>Romeo &amp; Juliet<span>

Chapter 2: Deliciously Forbidden

Kashino stood there stunned, and Rumi, Kana and Lemon walked right out of Salon de Marie. His lips were moving, as if he was trying to speak but couldn't.

"_Well excuse me, at least I'm not the one who skipped a grade and didn't care if they left someone behind!"_

"_You saw Ichigo-chan's true colours."_

The words wouldn't stop echoing through his head. _What did she mean? _He wondered. The only thing he did know was he needed to find Ichigo. It was time to have an actual conversation with the brunette. He looked at his team mates and gave them a look, and then he ran out, looking this way and that. Searching for her in a place where he knew she'd be.

XxXxX

Ichigo slammed down hard on the soft floor. She felt like screaming at herself, she couldn't believe she'd actually said that! To give away everything she'd been trying to hide for years. She turned to her side to look at the roses, they swayed lightly, swishing together to make a soft, lulling noise. The lake was calm and quiet. Stray tears slid down her cheeks, _why am I so stupid? _She wondered, _why did I have to mess up again? _She curled up into a tight ball, shivering with sobs.

"A-Amano?" The voice was shaky, seemingly from a distance.

She groaned this was not her day. "What is it Kashino?" She asked coldly, though not as coldly as before.

She was still curled up, her face hidden. "A-are you okay?" He asked, gently, the iciness in his voice melted away.

She straightened out, showing her puffy, red eyes, "Do I look okay to you?" She whispered. He said nothing but sat down beside her.

"What happened back there?" He wondered, picking at the grass and rubbing it between his fingers.

She bit her lip, "I... I told you what I really felt." She looked away, coldness biting at her heart to start hating him again.

"You were upset that we were leaving you behind?" Kashino asked, "You know, Hanabusa, Andou and I?"

She nodded slowly, the pain in her heart increasing, "M-m-mostly you."

He said nothing, but stared at the lake. He got up and outstretched his hand to her, "Come on."

"W-w-what?" Ichigo stammered.

"Come on," He said, rolling his eyes, "do I need to repeat it again?"

The coldness was biting harder now, almost like it was trying to suck out any warmth left for him. She fought it and took his hand and got up, "Where are we going?"

XxXxX

She was surprised when all he did was lead her a few meters away, toward the glass gazebo where the A group would sit long ago. The nostalgic air choked Ichigo's throat. He sat her down and let go of her hand. Sitting across from her, he glanced around, "No one can hear us now, tell me what's going on." His expression showed he was serious.

"I was u-upset that you were leaving me a year behind you."

He sighed, "I know that, but why where you upset? It's not like we couldn't keep contact."

"B-but," Ichigo's lip quivered, like she was going to cry again, "It's different, you, Hanabusa and Andou were always talking about it ever since the match against Tennouji-san, I felt sad, you didn't even care that we would separate, you didn't care that I didn't get to come!"

Kashino stared straight into her eyes; pain filled his caramel eyes, almost turning them dark. "You thought I didn't care?" He said loudly, Ichigo thought the glass was vibrating, "Think about it! You didn't think that I would miss you?" He cried, reaching forward, as if he wanted to grab the collar of her shirt.

Her eyes filled with tears, and Kashino sat back again. "It hurt me more than you could ever imagine, why would we want to leave our fearless leader behind?" He chocked down sobs, "It was so painfully, us three decided not to talk about it!" He almost yelled.

Ichigo winced, "P-please don't yell," She put her hands over her ears.

He lowered his voice and got up and sat beside her. She was crying again, cries of anguish stabbed his ears. "I-I'm sorry," He mumbled quietly.

"W-what?" Ichigo whispered.

"I'm sorry for everything," He said, a bit more loudly, "all those years I shunned you away, all those times I hurt you, and even now."

The coldness was trying to freeze over Ichigo's heart; her mind was all jumbled up and confused. "Kashino..." She murmured, "It hurts so much."

His expression fell, "It hurts that I'm sorry?"

"No!" She whispered sharply, "I-it hurts, there's this coldness icing my heart, telling me to hate you for all the things you've ever done and never forgive you."

He didn't know what to do; Kashino racked his brain for ways to fix the big mess the two were in. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, "Don't hate me... I-I-Ichigo, I'm so sorry."

"It won't stop," She screamed, "it's like I'm not allowed to forgive you, like my mind had been twisted and driven insane."

He frantically stared deep into her eyes, "I'm sorry Ichigo, so sorry."

She looked at him and her lips moved, "Kashino," she whispered. The look in his eyes flooded back memories of past times she had tried to forget. The grand prix, group practises... Everything. The battle within her heart was raging, love and hate clashing together in full force. Memories kept flowing through her mind, _I hate Kashino! _Her mind yelled, _I love Kashino... _

_Hate!_

_Love! _

_Hate! Love!_

_Hate! Love! Hate! Love! _

_HATE! LOVE!_

She just wanted to escape it all. "KASHINO!" She screamed, blood pounding in her ears. He looked at her, serious concern clouding his eyes. Ichigo doubled over, hate trying to break her, once and for all. It stirred up old, painful memories. Kashino clung onto her, _what can I do? What can I do? _"I-Ichigo," He whispered, she stared at him with her big brown eyes.

Kashino's lips went dry, at the sight, she looked drained and hurt. Adrenaline burned in Kashino's blood, "Ichigo," He said, a bit sharper now.

"K-Kashino?" She blinked, the hatred and love battle reflected in her eyes. The pain and suffering it showed shredded Kashino's heart. "Why are you calling me Ichigo?"

He shook his head and put a finger to her lips, "I'm sorry I-Amano, forgive me for this. But I have to put a stop to what this is doing to you."

"What..." The hate in Ichigo's voice seeped out.

But before she could say anymore, Kashino kissed her. His lips met hers and she caught her breath. It felt so... It felt so good. "Mmm..." She murmured against him, "Kashino..."

She found herself kissing back, a sweet feeling warming her body, melting away all the hateful feelings. The battle of love and hate was over. Love had won. "Ichigo..." Kashino whispered hotly, his breath tickling her neck.

She stared into his caramel eyes, "M-Makoto."

"You don't know how much I've always wanted this." He whispered, pulling her in for another kiss.

She wiggled out of it, "No... We can't do this."

He blinked at her in surprise, "What?" He moaned dejectedly, wanting another kiss.

"What do we think we're doing? The whole school is expecting the biggest fight for the grand prix title; they think we hate each other, what happens if someone finds us kissing in a glass gazebo?"

Kashino had lust filling his eyes; he cradled her in his arms, "Please Ichigo?" He kissed her ear, nuzzling his nose at her hair.

Shivers ran down her spine, "N-n-no..." She whispered softly.

He pulled her to him again, and kissed her forcefully, "Kashino..." She murmured.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this, I'm not giving up." He said, breaking apart their kiss.

"I love you," She whispered, her breath tickling his neck.

"I love you too," He whispered, "Please don't push me away again."

"But we can't do this," Ichigo's hushed tone was serious. She was trembling.

Kashino hugged her, "Please Ichigo."

She opened her mouth to reply, when she was interrupted, "I agree with Ichigo-sama!" Lemon wailed, popping out of the bushes. Followed by agreements from Kana and Rumi, "Ichigo-sa...-chan, you can't date Kashino-sama! That destroys the very balance of the competition!"

Andou, Hanabusa and Johnny, came out from behind the trees. The competition in their eyes, "As much as we are glad you and Ichigo-chan are talking again," Hanabusa said, "we can't have this relationship. Think about it, this will too greatly affect the grand prix!"

Rumi gritted her teeth, "The two favoured teams' leaders dating? How exciting will that be? Not at all, the match won't have any competitive spark!"

Ichigo's mouth moved as if to say something but she couldn't, Kashino spoke up for her, "Now hold on a second, who said you could decide what could go on in our private lives?" He clutched Ichigo closer to him, as if he would protect her from them.

"We just did!" Rumi exclaimed, she glanced at Kashino's team, "We are forbidding this relationship!"

"WHAT?" Ichigo's voice seemed to return to her, the very idea of Kashino being ripped away from her shook her. She clung to Kashino's shirt, scared and confused.

Hanabusa shook his head, "I'm sorry Ichigo-chan, Kashino, but... I agree with Rumi."

Andou and Johnny grimly nodded, as did Kana and Lemon.

"W-what?" Ichigo stammered again, tears filling her eyes again.

Rumi grabbed Ichigo's free hand, "Come on." She hissed, almost angry.

"Rumi-chan! You can't do this!"

"You were the one who told us Kashino was our biggest rival, where's that Ichigo?"

Ichigo bit her lip, "But..."

"Come on Ichigo-chan," Kana and Lemon said together.

"Kashino!" Ichigo screamed, trying to reach for him.

Kashino was resisting the guys, trying to get to Ichigo. He strained toward her, and whispered softly, "Meet me at the lake tonight." He then was pulled away.

Ichigo felt herself being pulled away. She gulped, _meeting in secret? _She thought, _how much trouble will we be in, if we get caught? _But what she didn't know was that was the least of her problems.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**Ichigo: You know how much she loves her reviewers! :)**

**Kashino: *SIGH* Who'd waste a perfectly good minute commenting on something like... THIS?**

**Me: A lot of people :P**

**Kashino: ...**

**Ichigo: Please Review!**


	3. Riskily Romantic

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter :)**

**Ichigo: Yay!**

**Kashino: ...**

**Me: Can't you be more excited Kashino?**

**Kashino: ...**

**Me: O.o Is he even awake?**

**Ichigo: Kashino?**

**Kashino: ...**

**Me: -.- Well then. **

**Ichigo: ^.^" Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>R<span>omeo & Juliet

Chapter 3: Riskily Romantic

For the rest of the day, Ichigo was distracted. Constantly staring vaguely, or walking into things. "Shake it off Ichigo-chan!" Lemon encouraged.

But Ichigo's mind kept wandering towards Kashino. _What might Kashino be doing now? Where's Kashino's team practising today? _

Kashino was no better.

"Kashino!" Hanabusa yelled for what seemed like the 3rd time.

He finally dragged his gaze away from the window, "What?"

"I said," Hanabusa snapped, clearly annoyed with his team leader, "You've added too much food colouring."

"Ha?" Kashino blinked, looking down at his more than blood red mixture and an empty bottle of food colouring.

"For goodness sake Kashino," Hanabusa shook his head, "red velvet cupcakes are NOT supposed to be that red."

"Or runny for that matter," Andou said, "you know that adding too much food colouring not only changes the colour, but how runny the mixture is."

"I know that!" Kashino snapped, "No matter, we're not wasting it."

The cupcakes came out of the oven a fail, Kashino sighed. His team mates were looking at him with odd looks, "Honestly Kashino," Johnny looked disappointed, "I thought joining this team gave me a possibility of going to Paris..."

Kashino went red, "And we will! We'll win the grand prix."

"Not if you continue your frivolous feelings towards Amano-san." Johnny muttered.

The air was suddenly thick; the 4 boys stood silently, tensely putting away their materials.

Once packed up Kashino cleared his throat, "Practise again tomorrow, bye guys." Then he walked out of the room without another word. The 3 other boys looked at each other, shook their heads and walked out.

XxXxX

Ichigo finally opened the door to her dorm room and closed it with a loud slam. She pressed her back against the door and slid down. "Ugh, what a day," she murmured, running her fingers through her chestnut brown hair. She looked around her private bedroom. After Tennouji had graduated, Ichigo had inherited her dorm room.

She looked around, and stared at herself in the mirror. All she wanted was to flop onto the bed and sleep forever, but of course she couldn't do that now. The moon was but a sliver in the sky, a soft crescent shape, which shone a light white haze over the school. She kicked off her school shoes and placed them by the door. Crossing the room she made her way to the cherry wood dresser. The large mirror displayed a second Ichigo staring at the original.

Ichigo sighed and opened the dresser; she got out her magenta hoodie and black leggings. She laid them out on the bed and opened her accessory box to grab a hair elastic. She changed into her outfit and pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail. She stared again at the second Ichigo in the mirror. "What am I doing?" She asked herself, "I can only imagine how much trouble I'll get in with my team mates if I get caught."

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She grabbed her pink flats and opened the door. She looked back at her dorm room, then out the door. She took a deep breath and walked out of the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

XxXxX

Ichigo walked slowly, making sure not to trip over anything in the darkness of the night. The haze of the moon and clouds made her sleepy. Finally, she found herself at the rose garden by the lake. She walked down the wooden dock of the lake, sitting at the edge, her feet dangling right over the water. How long she sat there, she didn't know, but soon she was having the feeling of panic settle in her stomach. _What's taking Kashino so long? _She wondered. She could already see the smug faces of Rumi, Kana and Lemon. "See! We told you. You're relationship wasn't going to work out!"

_N-no, Kashino is going to come, I know it._

XxXxX

Kashino stiffly read his book at his desk; he could feel Hanabusa watching him from his bed. Finally he turned around, "Why are you staring at me?" He asked.

Hanabusa pretended to look at his fingernails, "I'm not, why would you think that?"

He sighed and turned around. Looking at the clock he shook his head, Ichigo would be waiting for him at the lake like he had told her to. But he couldn't get out if Hanabusa refused to go to sleep. "Aren't you tired Hanabusa?"

"No," He said, a bit too stiffly, "You?"

Kashino thought fast, "Yes actually," he told Hanabusa, pretending to stifle a yawn.

A surprised look past Hanabusa's face, "Oh really?" he blinked and looked to the clock, "I might as well sleep too."

Kashino turned around and smirked; he got up from his chair and leisurely walked into the bathroom. After a few minutes he came out dressed in his pyjamas and slid into bed. Hanabusa followed suit. "Good night Kashino," He said quietly.

"Good night Hanabusa," He replied back, clicking the lamp off.

XxXxX

In the stillness of the room, Kashino waited, straining to hear sounds that confirmed Hanabusa was asleep. The tick of the clock sent chills down his spine, seconds were passing, seconds Ichigo was spending waiting.

Finally Kashino heard Hanabusa's breath even out, a soft snore was heard from his side of the room. Cautiously Kashino swung his feet over the edge of the bed and got up. Silently he slid open the dresser drawer and grabbed a bunch of clothes at random, slowly he changed into them and tip-toed across the room toward the freedom of the door.

He slowly rested his hand on the door knob and turned it. Quietly pushing on the door it open half-way, Hanabusa stirred, freezing Kashino in his place. His heart pounded in his ears, thudding loudly as though it could wake up his suspecting roommate. Seconds past, then minutes, as quietly as he could Kashino slipped past the door and shut it silently. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned to his left, tip toeing down the hallway.

XxXxX

Ichigo sat at the dock, feeling sick to her stomach. Kashino was late, Kashino wasn't coming. She slowly inhaled the fresh air. _Where are you Kashino? _She wondered, _What's going on?_

Kashino ran down the school grounds, not caring about the stitch in his side, or the burning in his lungs, _Ichigo... Hold on just a minute, I'm coming._

XxXxX

Ichigo dipped her finger into the lake, trailing it around in a series of spirals and designs, "Ichigo!" She heard someone call her name, the silence of the night maximizing it. She turned her head to see a blond boy running toward her.

"Kashino!" She exclaimed, her brown eyes brightening. She scrambled up and ran straight into his arms. He hugged her tightly and didn't let go, "You finally came!" She squealed, muffled into his sweater.

He ran his hand up and down her neck, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't get out earlier, Hanabusa was watching me like a hawk."

She moved so that her face was visible again, "I'm so glad you came, I was starting to get worried!"

"I'm so sorry," Kashino said again, love sparkling his eyes, "so so sorry." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Mm..." Ichigo murmured, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.

Kashino broke their kiss, "Ichigo..."

"M-Makoto," She whispered softly, her words setting his senses on fire.

"I love you," He breathed, taking her head in his hands and kissing her again.

She pulled apart next, "Come, I want to show you something." She took his hand into hers and ran. They ran to the edge of the campus, towards the forest of trees. Ichigo took Kashino towards the left.

Pushing back overgrown plants, Kashino's eyes widened, "A path?"

XxXxX

The path Ichigo had discovered was unknown to anyone else. A thin dirt covered path with overgrown plants lining the edges. She smiled and told him a story while she walked.

"I found this place by accident actually," She laughed sheepishly. "I was taking a walk, and I tripped on a rock," She paused, while Kashino nodded at her to continue. "I fell on the plants and saw that behind them, was an old forgotten path."

"Any normal person would have stopped, not daring to see what was ahead," Kashino said.

"But I've never been a 'normal' person have I?" Ichigo asked a smile spread across her face.

Kashino teased, "I guess not."

"So, I walked down this path, like we are now." She pointed to a tree, "See that ribbon tied to it? I took it out of my hair to tie around the tree; just in case I got lost I could find that tree and go from there."

"Smart," Kashino said, nodding.

Ichigo giggled, "And this," She said, sweeping her arm with a flourish, "is what I found."

XxXxX

Kashino almost gasped, it was old, but beautiful. An iron gazebo carved precisely and artistically, stood in a small clearing. Vines wrapped around it, little wild flowers blooming from them. There was turned over dirt with few little green sprouts sticking up. Ichigo giggled nervously as Kashino glanced at them, "I'm trying to grow strawberries, and I thought it might be a nice snack if I were to hang around here."

Stifling laughter, Kashino nodded, "Sounds good." He led her inside the gazebo and they sat down. Kashino upright will Ichigo stretched her legs on the seat, Kashino's arms around her waist, holding her in place.

She closed her eyes, "It's so quiet here, I wonder who put this gazebo here in the first place?"

"I don't know," Kashino said, staring at the silhouettes of the trees, "But it's nice here, isn't it?"

Ichigo snuggled into his arms, wishing the moment could last forever, "It is."

Kashino looked down at Ichigo, her eyes closed, a happy glow surrounding her. "You're so beautiful Ichigo." He whispered huskily into her ear.

She smiled, "You're nothing short of 'good-looking' either." She opened her eyes, and reached up to kiss him. He happily complied and deepened their kiss. When they broke apart, they both stared into the other's eyes. "I'm afraid Kashino," Ichigo finally admitted, "what happens if we get found out?"

Kashino's expression looked serious, he tightened his grip around her and leaned into the side of her head, his breath hot against her skin, "Don't be afraid Ichigo, we'll make it through this."

"Promise me you'll never leave me Kashino," She whimpered, "please don't leave me."

"I promise you Ichigo, as long as I live, I'll always be there for you."

She felt tears fill her eyes, "Thank you Kashino," She whispered softly, she kissed him again, "I promise too."

He hugged her tightly and she rested her head on his chest, cuddling with him, wishing that time would hold still, just for her and Kashino.

"I love you Ichigo," Kashino told her.

"I love you too Makoto." She whispered. They cuddled together for what seemed like forever, slowly falling asleep in each other's arms.

XxXxX

Kashino woke up, feeling stiff from not moving; he looked around, _where am I? _The events of last night rushed back into his head. Ichigo was sleeping still, cuddled up in his arms.

He glanced at his watch, showing 4:30 am. He gently shook Ichigo awake. "What's going on?" Ichigo asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Kashino pulled out her ponytail and smoothed down her hair, "We have to get back to the dorm rooms," He said, starting to braid her hair down her back, "we don't want people to know we're missing." He tied the elastic at the end of the braid.

She nodded and got up, Kashino followed, they walked down the path and finally back into the open grounds of the campus, Ichigo trailed her fingers down the braid in her hair, "Where did you learn to do this?"

"My older sister made me do it for her all the time."

She smiled, "I'll see you later Kashino."

He took hold of her hand, "Again tonight, I'll meet you at the glass gazebo."

She nodded and Kashino kissed her again. "Bye," she said, as she started walking towards the girls dorm.

Kashino waved, "Bye."

She walked away, all the way to the dorms. A hand rested on the doorknob she turned around, only to see the silhouette of Kashino walking the other way. She inhaled and opened the door. Walking inside the door clicked shut behind her, like a sound of separation.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thanks for reading! :)<strong>

**Ichigo: 3 reviews gets an update by next week-end! 6 reviews means TWO!**

**Me: ^.^" No need for that Ichigo. But I would like reviews please :).**

**Ichigo: So no two updates in one day? -.-"**

**Me: O.o No. I don't have the time for that.**

**Ichigo: Awwww D:**

**Me: Sorry D: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Difficulty Restricted

**Me: Hey look!**

**Ichigo: What?**

**Me: I'm still alive!**

**Kashino: ... Where have you been?**

**Me: Home. :D But, I've been really busy. Sorry guys. -.-" Anyway, here's a LONG waited chapter of Romeo & Juliet!**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Romeo &amp; Juliet<span>

Chapter 4: Difficultly Restricted

Kashino didn't see Ichigo that morning. He went to breakfast and she wasn't there. She didn't share classes with him, and not once did he see her in the hallway. His stomach was in knots, _where are you Ichigo? _He wondered, poking at his lunch.

"Kashino?" Andou asked, "Is something wrong? You haven't eaten at all today."

"What? Oh, yeah..." Kashino sat up, "sorry, I just don't feel that great today..." He mumbled, pushing his food out in front of him.

Hanabusa took Kashino's un-opened package of cookies and gave one to Johnny. "Really?" He asked.

"Just tired I guess..." Kashino murmured, then, instantly regretted it.

"Tired?" Hanabusa asked slowly, "We went to sleep at 10:00 last night."

Andou and Johnny looked up from their lunches, "What?" They asked.

Kashino could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, "I-I mean... I just don't feel good alright? It was a restless night, I didn't sleep well."

The 2 other boys nodded, awkwardly looking down at their food. Just then, Ichigo and her friends walked into the cafeteria.

"Ichigo-chan!" Lemon wailed, "PLEASE let us fix your hair, it's getting messy!"

Kashino glanced over quickly and realized, a small smile breaking onto his face, Ichigo still had her hair braided from his braid early that morning.

"No!" Ichigo protested, "I-I like it." She blushed a very light pink, but turned away from her friends so they wouldn't see.

"Kashino!" Hanabusa almost yelled.

Kashino dragged his eyes away from Ichigo, "What?"

"Why are you staring at the competition?" He snapped, "We already told you that..."

"I know!" Kashino snapped back at equal volume, "I was looking behind her, alright?"

Hanabusa opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, and closed his mouth again.

Kashino stood up, "I'm going to get some fresh air," He said through gritted teeth.

XxXxX

"Please?" Lemon pleaded.

"No!" Ichigo wailed, "I like it!" She glanced back at Kashino's table, he got up and walked towards them, or the door, she was too nervous to tell.

He walked by and took his finger from the small of her back up to her neck, dragging his nail up her spine. "EEK!" She screamed, too loudly, she knew, that would be to Kashino's likeness. The whole cafeteria turned to look at them.

Ichigo blushed, Kashino kept on his straight face. Acting quickly, Kashino grabbed her by the arm, staring at her harshly, "What the heck do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

The look on his face froze Ichigo's mind, "I-I..."

"Trying to win the crowds affection Amano?" He asked, "Trying to make them think I hurt you or something?"

"No! I mean..." She stammered, "I..."

Lemon nudged Ichigo, "Ichigo-chan, you we're saying he's our rival, right?"

Ichigo nodded and put on a cold look, "You know Kashino, you have some nerve accusing me, what about you? Trying to accuse me to get people to like YOU?"

"Excuse me?" Kashino hissed, a look so intense, it scared her.

"You heard me!" Ichigo yelled, taking her arm out of Kashino's grip and leaning in to his face, trying so hard to keep an angry face.

Kashino had to do everything in his power to prevent himself from kissing her; it was like fate was trying to push him into it. Painfully, he withdrew, "Whatever Amano." He shouldered her as he walked away from the cafeteria. The whole cafeteria sat transfixed.

XxXxX

Kashino stopped at the old oak tree. "What was that?" He screamed to the sky, lucky that no one was near, "That was not fair! You know how much I wanted to kiss her?"

The sky didn't give response. Kashino felt like it was mocking him. _It's fun to restrict you... _It seemed to sneer.

He slid down the tree trunk and sat there. Just sat there, doing nothing. Just sitting. He felt sick, maybe he really wasn't feeling good, but he knew that wasn't it. There was this unsettling feeling in his stomach that he couldn't shake off.

"Kashino..." He looked up.

"Ichi-Amano, you shouldn't be here." Kashino told her, using her last name in caution.

"But..." Ichigo murmured.

"It's dangerous, who knows who will find us here together?"

"You look bothered," She whispered, almost inaudible, "I thought something might be wrong."

He sighed and pat the spot beside him on the ground. She sat down, taking the caution to look around first. No one. Everyone was still at lunch.

"I hear your first match is tonight," Kashino said.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied shortly, she quickly went back to her old topic, "What's wrong Kashino?"

Kashino pulled the hair elastic out of her hair and began re-braiding it, Ichigo sighed contently. "I guess maybe," Kashino began, "When I was pretending to fight you at lunch, you leaned so close to me; I just wanted to kiss you."

Ichigo nodded slightly. "I couldn't of course, with everyone watching," He continued, "I don't like being torn away from you Ichigo, and setting up a barrier I can only lift when no one's around." He wrapped the elastic around the end of the braid.

"I know," Ichigo whispered, "but, what choice do we have?"

"None, we don't have any options," Kashino replied, his voice heavy with sadness.

"Right," Ichigo said. She got up and looked down at him, "No matter what, I'll love you."

He got up, and though he tried, he couldn't resist. He pulled her into his arms and held her there, despite her protests that he let go. "I love you so much Ichigo," He kissed her neck, "So much."

"K-Kashino," Ichigo murmured, feeling her grip on practical sense begin to break. He kissed her again on the neck, then her jaw, her ear, and finally her lips.

She sighed contently, loving the moments that they had alone. Finally, as minutes began to tick by, Kashino let go of her just as the bell signified the end of lunch. People started coming out of the building to get to their next classes, Kashino walked in the opposite direction, through the noise of the oncoming crowd, she could barely catch his whisper, "See you tonight."

XxXxX

Ichigo allowed herself to be swallowed by the large crowd of students, moving towards her next period class. She met up with Lemon, Kana and Rumi. "Where have you been?" Rumi asked, almost suspiciously.

"In the bathroom, re-doing my hair," Ichigo replied flatly.

Lemon smiled, "FINALLY. I've been trying to do it all day!" She went to touch it, but Ichigo moved out of the way. "Ichigo-chan?"

"Uh," Ichigo stammered, "S-sorry, I just spent a lot of time on it; I don't really want anyone touching it."

"Come on Ichigo-chan," Kana coaxed, "Lemon's an expert. She won't mess it up."

"But..." Ichigo did NOT want someone touching the braid Kashino had made.

Almost to her rescue, their teacher met them at the door, "Inside girls, take your seats."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of gratitude, wondering why there was never the saying "saved by the teacher" and took her seat in the middle of the classroom.

Rumi quickly tossed her a note, _Ichigo-chan, are you keeping something from us?_

_No. Why would I be?_

_Nothing... Just wondering._

Ichigo bit her lip, but tried to concentrate on the lesson, her friends were suspicious, she couldn't think of a way to get to Kashino that night. _What if they follow me? What if we get caught?_

XxXxX

Kashino skipped class and headed for the nurse's office, he told her he had a head-ache and if he could sleep for a little.

He lay there under the crisp, white sheets, trying to clear his head. What he did was dangerous. _What was I thinking, kissing Ichigo right there, where anyone could have saw through a window? Why am I so stupid?_

"_You're in love. Love makes you do reckless things." _Kashino's eyes widened, Ichigo's voice was speaking to him in his mind.

"_W-what?" _He asked, _"Who are you?"_

"_I'm your conscious."_

"_Ridiculous, Ichigo cannot be my conscious, my conscious can't speak."_

"_Then, you're probably going insane."_

"_What? Who are you to say I'm insane? If you're my conscious, wouldn't you be insulting yourself?"_

"_It's not time to be smart Kashino, close your eyes; I want to show you something."_

"_Close my eyes? What the heck are you talking about?"_

"_Just trust me."_

Kashino was sure he was going insane, but he closed his eyes anyway. It was his imagination, he told himself, _and this isn't real. _While thinking, he slowly fell asleep, the clutches of sleep grabbing him.

XxXxX

"Papa!" A little girl, with strawberry blonde hair was looking up at him. Kashino's mind reeled, _Papa? ME?_

He looked around to check if she was referring to someone else, but they were alone, standing together in a backyard by the strawberries. The house was a cute detached home; Kashino could see the outline of another house between the trees a few meters away. "PAPA!" The girl said again.

Kashino nodded, though kind of awkwardly, _What's going on? Is this girl my daughter?_

"Mama said that she wanted you to get the berries and come right back, remember?"

"What?" Kashino asked, he noticed he was holding a bucket of strawberries in his right hand, "Oh, right, let's go back now."

The girl blinked, her long lashes making Kashino look at her big brown eyes, _They look like Ichigo's eyes. _Kashino thought, stunned, _Could Ichigo be...?_

The little girl, impatient, grabbed her father's hand and dragged him through the front door. "Remember to take off your shoes," Kashino said almost automatically.

"Yes," The little blonde said, rolling her eyes, "You say it every time we come in." She kicked off her shoes and placed them in the closet, "MAMA! We're back inside!"

"Are you now?" Her mother called from somewhere deeper in the house, "Bring me the strawberries!"

Kashino knew that voice anywhere. "Umm," Kashino began to ask the little girl where Ichigo was, when he realized, he didn't even know her name.

"Hurry up Sweetie!" Ichigo called.

Kashino tried it, "Sweetie, where's mommy?" He asked.

The little girl looked confused, Kashino suddenly thought maybe Ichigo was the only one who called her 'sweetie'. "Mama's where she always is, in the kitchen."

"R-right," Kashino stammered. He followed the little girl into the kitchen, walking in, he saw her, Ichigo.

She was the same as always, if not looking a little older. She was busying herself by whisking together something, but something was different about her, something Kashino couldn't place.

"Sweetie!" The little blonde ran forward and nearly jumped on her mom, "Hey, remember, you can't do that while I'm in my condition." Ichigo reminded her, the little girl pouted her lips and sat at the table, deciding to busy herself with the little slice of cake her mom had left out for her.

_Condition? _Kashino wondered, _What condition? _Then it hit him, the reason Ichigo looked different, her stomach was slightly bigger, she was carrying a little baby inside.

Kashino felt shocked for a second, the little girl's cry for her dad to pour her milk, brought him back to his senses. "Right," He said, getting a glass from the counter.

"Kashino?" Ichigo asked him, "you look a little funny, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said slowly, he poured the milk and gave it to the little girl. He hugged her from behind, his arms wrapped around her stomach, "There's my child in there." He whispered.

She smiled, "Yes."

The warmness Kashino felt was indescribable. This was his family, his future. A smile spread across his face, this is what he wanted, this was it exactly.

XxXxX

Ichigo had for some reason, managed to cut her finger in class, she had gone to the nurse to get her to wrap it, but she wasn't there, all she could see was a lump in bed, fast asleep. She walked closer, curious as to whom it might be. Her eyes fell on the person's face and she knew who it was. Kashino, with a small smile on his face, he looked truly happy, truly at peace.

Just the sight brought a smile to Ichigo's face, what he was dreaming about she didn't know, but it made her happy that Kashino was happy. Slowly she leaned forward, kissing him gently on the lips. He moved his arms and extended them towards her waist, his hands resting on her stomach, he smiled, "My beautiful..." He whispered.

XxXxX

Kashino felt Ichigo's stomach again, the little girl pausing from eating to stare at her parents, "In there..." Kashino murmured, Ichigo nodding, "Is my beautiful child."

Ichigo smiled, "Yes." Before pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hoped you all love it. :D<strong>

**Ichigo: Aww, that was soo cute!**

**Kashino: I... I have nothing to say.**

**Ichigo: Aww, admit it Kashino, you LIIIIKKKKEEEED it.**

**Kashino: DID NOT!**

**Me: Admit it. :P **

**Kashino: NO.**

**Me: ... PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^**


	5. Dizzy Dilemma

**Me: Hey! I'm back with another chapter! :D**

**Ichigo: Yay!**

**Kashino: Yay... T.T**

**Me: I swear, you need to be more enthusiastic.**

**Kashino: Why should I, when I'm not?**

**Me: Just... Never mind.**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissire!**

* * *

><p><span>Romeo &amp; Juliet<span>

Chapter 5: Dizzy Dilemma

Ichigo watched Kashino as he felt her stomach, smiling, looking in blissful happiness. She never wanted the moment to end, but she heard the nurse coming down the hallway, Ichigo quickly moved away while Kashino groaned in disagreement, "Amano-san?" the nurse was at the doorway, "What's wrong?"

"I-I cut my finger during class, I need it wrapped please." Ichigo stuttered, sure that she was blushing.

The nurse nodded but looked a little sceptical, "Right," She glanced at Kashino, "Is Kashino-san still asleep?"

"Y-yes," Ichigo said quickly, taking a glance at Kashino's face for good measure.

"He came in with a head-ache," The nurse continued, "Poor boy, he looked very tired."

Ichigo felt her cheeks warm, feeling guilty that she was the reason they were up so late, "I see," she whispered.

The nurse led her to a stool and began wrapping her finger, "You look a little tired as well Amano-san," She finished with the bandage and pointed at her face, "Your skin tells me."

Ichigo laughed nervously, "Oh really? I was up studying last night;" she lied, "Maybe that's why."

"Most likely..." The nurse pressed her lips together and glanced at Kashino, Ichigo pretended to be looking at a poster on the wall. The nurse seemed to be trying to piece things together. Ichigo's heart thudded in her chest, the nurse thought both she and Kashino looked sleep deprived, maybe she would figure it out... "I must be going Amano-san," The nurse continued, "I was just here to grab my purse, go back to class okay?" She got up and grabbed her purse from her desk chair, "Or you can stay and sleep for a bit, you could use it."

"Thank you Sensei," Ichigo muttered, the nurse left and Ichigo sat down on the bed parallel to Kashino's. She watched him for a few minutes, breathing steadily, _He looks so cute asleep. _She thought, a smile spreading across her face.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ichigo yelped in surprise. Kashino's caramel eyes watched her, amusement making them flicker. He pressed his finger to his lips and slowly used his other hand to beckon her over. Ichigo stared.

"_Really?"_ She asked him with her eyes.

"_Why not?" _He replied back. She smiled and walked over, sitting on the edge of his bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I had the best dream," He murmured into her back.

"I thought so," Ichigo replied, "you looked so happy, you were smiling."

"Was I?" Kashino said with real interest.

Ichigo nodded, "What was it about?"

He brushed her braid to one side and rested his chin on her shoulder, "The future."

"Future?" Ichigo asked, genuinely confused.

"I was in this garden of strawberries," Kashino continued, "There was this little girl there with me, she was calling me 'Papa', I figured, she's my daughter."

"Right," Ichigo said, thinking back to when Kashino's hands were on her stomach, "What... What did she look like?"

Kashino paused to think, "She was small, with strawberry blonde hair tied in pigtails, she..." Kashino thought for a moment, "was wearing a blue dress with ribbon."

He slid his feet out from under the covers and sat beside Ichigo, interlacing his fingers with hers, "And...?" Ichigo asked.

"She had your eyes," Kashino replied airily, using his free hand to tilt her head to look up at him. Her pure, innocent chocolate brown eyes, stared at him, glowing and flickering like you were watching a fire burning in a fireplace.

"My eyes..." Ichigo murmured, taking her hand away from Kashino's and placing it on her stomach, "Was I in your dream too?"

Kashino nodded, "You were in the kitchen, a cake was in the oven for sure, I think you were making frosting or something, whatever, it doesn't matter. There was something about you that made you look different; I didn't know what it was at first. Then, the little girl, she tried to jump on you so you could carry her, and you told her not while in your condition. I was thinking in my mind, 'What condition?' and then I figured it out, the reason you looked so different, you were pregnant, with another one of my children."

Ichigo hadn't said anything, "I wrapped my arms around you and felt your stomach, we held there for a while, until... You pulled away from me suddenly, the scenery around me started to shatter like glass, I didn't want it to end, but consciousness was pulling at me." He chewed on his lower lip, "Look, I know I'm rambling, but I just thought I might..."

The brunette shook her head and kissed him, "Mph!" He muttered quickly, before beginning to kiss her back, his hands reached up and pulled the elastic out of her hair, using his nimble fingers he slowly undid the braid and began running his hands through her hair, almost like it was strand by strand.

Ichigo made a noise that sounded pleasure-filled. She threw her arms around his neck and he slowly and gently ended their kiss. He smiled at her, love reflecting in his eyes like fireworks, he leaned forward and kissed her neck, able to feel her pulse beating wildly. He kissed her again under that spot, farther and farther until he got to her collar bone. "Ichigo..." He murmured.

"M-Makoto," Ichigo whispered, "I..."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _Kashino froze, _Tap. Tap. Tap. _He knew it all too well, the sound the nurse's shoes made on the floor as they walked down the hallway, either to bring the patient good or bad news. "Get in bed and pretend to sleep." He whispered into her ear.

"What?" Ichigo asked, her eyes showing she clearly wanted more kisses.

"The nurse, she's coming!" He hissed.

Ichigo looked mortified, she scrambled across the slippery tiles and kicked off her shoes, flailing around, she buried herself under the covers, the way the blanket rose and fell Kashino thought it looked like someone was hyperventilating under there. It being Ichigo, she probably was.

XxXxX

Ichigo's heart thudded, _We're going to be found out, We're going to be found out..._

Her worst nightmare was coming true. "Calm down!" Kashino hissed, "She'll hear you, pretend to sleep!"

She closed her eyes, _breath slowly, clear your mind. _She stiffened slightly as the nurse shut the door behind her, "Amano-san? Kashino-san?" She whispered.

No response. She peeked past the curtain, "Still sound asleep I see." She smiled to herself, "good, they could use it."

Ichigo and Kashino waited for a long time, before the nurse left again. Ichigo felt her heart rate slow down, but she was still on the edge, she was very scared, and she didn't understand why. It's not like the nurse had seen anything, but she was suspicious about something.

When the nurse finally left the room and was down the hallway, Ichigo sat up. She turned to her side, and Kashino had actually calmed down enough to fall asleep again. He was so cute asleep, his blond bangs fell across his face it such a cute way, he actually looked relaxed asleep.

But there was something bothering her, _how can Kashino be so calm? We were almost found out and what did he do? He fell asleep! How come he isn't as worried as me? _She continued to stare at him, that feeling not leaving her.

It wasn't until she knew she should leave for her grand prix match that she finally got up. Kashino sat up once she was putting on her shoes. "Tonight?" He asked, his eyes pleading.

Ichigo felt her heart beat begin to quicken, she was terrified of another close call, "I-if I can make it after the grand prix match."

Kashino looked slightly disappointed, but nodded, "Okay."

XxXxX

"The first match of the grand prix is about to start! We have 3 hours on the clock, the theme is 'an afternoon snack'," Announced the MC, "Let's bring out the contestants."

"Team Koshiro," The announcer said, sweeping his arm.

Koshiro Miya and her team appeared under a bright spot light, like usual she was laughing her crazy little laugh, "As usual team Koshiro will come out victorious!"

Ichigo sighed, hearing all the noise, she knew how to make the team sweet, in fact she could do it in her sleep, but with all the stuff going on with Kashino, her heart didn't feel into it. "Are you okay Ichigo-chan?" Kana asked.

Nodding her head, Ichigo replied, "Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"Just don't pass out in the middle of the battle, like some else has once." Rumi said.

Ichigo stared at her, _Is she purposely bringing him up? _She suddenly felt dizzy at the thought.

"Versus, Team Ichigo," The announcer continued. The spotlight clicked on, blinding on Ichigo, making her feel suddenly so exposed.

Squinting through the light, Ichigo could make out the work stations, "Remember, 3 hours. Begin cooking!"

The two teams ran to their stations. _Focus, Concentrate, _Ichigo told herself, although she felt like she could just faint right there, _You have to do this, for your team members._

She opened her eyes, it was time to start. Her team was going to make her signature, Sourie D'angel, she reached for the knife, and literally, almost dropped it, just barely catching the edge of the handle with her fingers. Rumi, Lemon and Kana stared at her, they're looks just making her sick, _What's going on? _Ichigo wondered, _Why do I feel so awful?_

She reached for the strawberries, Rumi reached out and helped her, "Are you okay Ichigo-chan?" She asked, "You said you were tired, but if it's too much, we can always ask for a reschedule..."

Ichigo shook her head, "N-no, I can do it." She was sceptical in her own mind, but no way would she even think of rescheduling a match.

Cutting off the tops of the strawberries, Ichigo's mind started wandering, Kashino appeared in her mind, and they were 14 again.

"_Amano," He said, his words sounding sad but happy at the same time, "It seems, they are asking us to move up a year ahead."_

"_Are they?" She asked, with genuine curiosity._

_Kashino looked down at his feet, "But the thing is... They're only asking me, Andou and Hanabusa."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened, "What? So you guys are...?"_

_Kashino nodded, "I know this probably seems..."_

"_Just stop," Ichigo whispered, looking down, feeling tears coming to her eyes, "I don't need to hear anymore."_

"_Amano..."_

"_No, just go away!"_

_He looked at her, looking like he didn't know what to do, "Okay, fine." He slowly walked away from her, she looked up to see him leaving, she tried to reach out, to say something, but she couldn't._

Ichigo's mind reeled, _Maybe that's why I'm so afraid of being caught, I'm afraid of having Kashino taken away again._

_The image of Kashino she was seeing just kept walking, he turned around, looking so upset and frustrated, "If you don't really want me to leave Amano, just say so."_

_She tried to say something, but she couldn't._

Ichigo handed the bowl of strawberries to Lemon, and walked around vaguely, to where she was sure the sugar cabinet, or at least she thought. The lights were shining on her, almost like they were burning her skin, the brightness making her vision blurry.

"_So that's how it is? I should've known," Kashino continued._

"_Kashino..."_

"_Oh so now your voice is back?" He asked, his voice sounding so hurt._

"_Wait... I..."_

Ichigo hit the corner of one of the cabinets, but she didn't notice, _Find the sugar..._

"_Forget it Amano," He hissed, "Just forget it."_

"_Kashino!" She screamed, but he was leaving, not looking at her, his words echoed in her head, "Forget it... Forget it..."_

_She fell to the ground, feeling a sharp pain in her head, "Kashino! KASHINO!"_

Everything was blurry, she felt like she was staring at the blurry lights from the floor, maybe she was lying down, she didn't really know, "ICHIGO-CHAN!"

_What's going on? Who's calling my name? Why am I on the ground? _Ichigo wondered.

Rumi, Kana and Lemon were screaming, their team leader was down and she hit her head on the countertop, "Ichigo-chan!" Lemon screamed.

_Why is Lemon screaming?_

"_Just forget it," Kashino's voice echoed, "Just forget it."_

_Why? Forget what? I'm so confused, why is he mad at me?_

"Ichigo-chan!" Kana yelled.

_Why are they calling me? I'm right here..._

Her head was spinning, "Ichigo!" _Is that Kashino? Why is he calling my first name in public? _"Hang in there!" She heard him say, he grabbed her hand, "Stay with me!" He brushed her hair out of her face, "It's okay, I've got you."

It occurred to Ichigo that she might be dreaming. "Kashino..." She murmured.

She thought she felt him lightly kiss her cheek, but then everything just turned black and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: OMG. What happened to me?<strong>

**Kashino: Isn't it obvious? You weren't paying attention so you fell and hit your head.**

**Ichigo: Really? O.O**

**Kashino: -_-**

**Me: Well then... ^-^"**

**Ichigo: ... Please Review!**


	6. Crushed

**Me: Oh look!**

**Ichigo: What?**

**Me: I finally finished a new chapter of Romeo and Juliet!**

**Ichigo: Yay!**

**Kashino: 'Bout time.**

**Me: ... Shut. UP.**

**Ichigo: You tell him! ;)**

**Kashino: Who's side are you on?**

**Me: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Romeo &amp; Juliet<span>

Chapter 6: Crushed

"_Ichigo," Kashino called._

_Ichigo opened her eyes, the room was white and Kashino was holding her. They were sitting on the floor against a wall._

"_Kashino?" She asked._

"_What's wrong? You look kind of down," He said, running his finger down her cheek._

"_I don't know, I'm afraid, we're always running and hiding from everyone, I'm scared."_

_He hugged her, "I'm here for you, just wake up for me would you?" He asked, with his eyes pleading._

_She scrunched her eyebrows together, "What?"_

XxXxX

Ichigo woke up, her head heavy like led, "Ow... Ow..."

She looked around the room she was in, _White room? Why am I in a white room? What's going on?_

Ignoring the thudding in her head as she sat up, she looked around, _No, not a white room, a hospital room, what happened?_

She tried to move her feet, but something was blocking her. Dropping her vision, she saw there he was, the blond boy, sitting at the foot of her bed, dark circles under his eyes, passed out at her feet.

"K-K-K..." She tried to say, "K-K-Kash..."

He scrunched his eyes together, "Mmm..."

"K-K-Kashi..." She couldn't string her words together, her head seemed to be throbbing, and there were still tiny black dots in her vision, "K-Kashin..."

He seemed to understand who was talking to him, he snapped his head up, so fast he almost fell of his chair, "Ichigo, oh my gosh, Ichigo," He looked like he could cry, he dragged the chair towards her, and wrapped his arms around her, "Ichigo, I was so worried about you..."

"Kashino..." She finally chocked out, sagging into his arms, "so tired..."

"I know, I know..." He whispered into her ear, "I know..."

"What happened?" She wondered; her words half-slurred together.

He was silent, staring out the window, "Well, you were at your grand prix match, but you looked so distracted and you slipped and hit your head." Kashino drew a breath, "I know what I did was really stupid, but I ran right to you, I was so scared."

"So everyone...?"

Kashino shook his head, "I convinced people I was checking your vitals and you're supposed to tell the person to try and stay conscious after something like that."

"But... The kiss on the cheek?"

Kashino's eyebrows furrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"I thought... Never mind," she mumbled. Ichigo stared at him, "Kashino, it looks like you haven't been sleeping well, are you okay?"

He yawned, using one of his hands to rub his eyes, "Are you kidding? Of course I'm okay; I was more worried about you! It caused my insomnia, I couldn't sleep without having nightmares that..." He discontinued, "Ichigo, you've been out for 4 days."

Her eyes widened, "R-really?" She suddenly felt guilty, poor Kashino was worrying about her for 4 days, wondering whether or not she would ever wake up. She looked down, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention at the match, I hurt myself really badly, and I made everyone worry and..."

Kashino put his finger to her lip, "Don't drain yourself now," He gently patted her head, securing the bandage more tightly, "Lie down Ichigo."

"But... I," Ichigo refused.

"If you love me, lie down, please?" He asked.

"Okay," She lay down and Kashino began playing with her hair, "What happened after I went down?" She finally asked.

"... They're going to re-do the match, Koshiro-san was actually really understanding about it..."

"You asked her to, didn't you?"

He laughed, "You know me too well, but yes, I did. She agreed with me in a heart-beat."

Ichigo smiled, and Kashino stood, "Well I've got to run, people have been coming in and out, I can't keep using the family hospital excuse. I love you," He kissed her forehead; "I'll be back okay? I promise, I'll bring you so much chocolate you'll get sick of it."

Ichigo giggled, "Thank you," She paused before reaching forward to grab his hand and gave it a squeeze, "I love you too."

XxXxX

Ichigo spent the next few weeks in the hospital. People constantly came to see her, and she was happy that they took the time, but with so many people she was exhausted easily. By the time Kashino could come in without any one from school finding out, she was already too tired to say much, or worse, already asleep.

Every morning she would wake up to a little box of chocolate and rose on her bedside. Kashino's relatives thought it was adorable, but no-one dared say anything, because Kashino had asked, and they knew how Kashino's parents could be.

One day, one of Kashino's cousins was checking up on her in the morning. "Good morning Ichigo," She said happily, pulling back the curtains, "How are you?"

"Better, thanks," Ichigo replied, it had become so natural to her. "Is Kashino here?"

"Right here!" She joked.

Ichigo laughed, "Is Makoto Kashino here?"

"Last time I checked, no. He said he'd stop by tonight around 9, think you can stay conscious until then?"

"Hopefully, if there aren't too many visitors today, I probably can."

"Good," Kashino's cousin replied, while writing in her notes and posting new charts on the bulletin board, "So what flavour did you get today?"

Ichigo looked over at the side table and sure enough was the small pink box the size of a ring box, she opened it and inside was a small bon-bon chocolat. A white rose was next to the telephone in a small vase filled with water, Ichigo popped the chocolate in her mouth, "Yummy! Raspberry."

"Yesterday was white chocolate with strawberry right?"

"Yup, he sends me one every Friday because he knows I love those chocolates the best and I love Fridays."

Kashino's cousin smiled, "Well, I've got to check on another patient, I'll be back, do you want me to turn on the T.V?"

"Yes please," Ichigo answered, settling into her bed more comfortably.

Once the nurse left and Ichigo had her favourite show playing, she began thinking, it was so nice that her relationship with Kashino wasn't secret here; sure she had to still keep it a secret from the people from school and Kashino's parents, but at least there were people she could talk to about it. She hated the fact that she couldn't tell anyone when she was at school, but at least in the hospital there were people other than Kashino who she could talk to about their relationship.

XxXxX

Ichigo had a busy day, Rumi, Kana and Lemon had visited before lunch. During lunch her parents stopped by, and then Hanabusa, Andou and Johnny stopped by quickly around 5 o'clock. It was 9 and she was exhausted, but she was staying up to see Kashino, she hadn't talked to him properly in forever.

The door opened and the familiar scent of chocolate entered the room, "Kashino," She murmured.

"Hey, you're still awake?"

She nodded and he pulled up a chair beside her, "Feeling better?"

"Your cousin told me I could go home this week-end, but I still have to take it easy."

"Yeah, she gave me caring instructions just now," He pulled out the sheet, "Doesn't seem too hard, you can't carry heavy objects yet, or stay up too late..."

He trailed off, both of them knew that late at night was the only time they really had together. "Doesn't seem too hard," Ichigo said, looking down.

"Did you like the chocolate today?" He asked finally.

"I love it," Ichigo assured him, "Your raspberry is improving."

He smiled, "I'm glad," He reached forward and kissed her sweetly, "I love you."

She put her arms around his neck, "I love you too."

"The next few weeks at school are going to be brutal," He told her gently, pressing his forehead against hers softly.

"I know, I'm going to be bombarded with homework, I won't be able to meet you..."

"We'll pull through for 3 weeks, it's not so bad, but I don't want you to think life will be easier than before." Kashino reminded her, drawing hearts on her thigh.

"Don't do that, it tickles," Ichigo said, a smile on her face and she pulled her leg away.

"I love you," Kashino reminded her again.

"I love you too," She whispered.

"Don't forget that," He kissed her again on the forehead and left her for the night.

XxXxX

Ichigo was nervous, it was like her first day of school all over again. Her palms were sweating and she knew everyone was staring at the bandage on her head. "Is that Amano-senpai? The one who collapsed during a grand prix match?"

"Yeah! I heard she like starves herself or something, that's why she passed out!"

"No way! Then why would she have a bandage on her head?"

"I heard she hit her head as she fell, but look how thin she is!"

"Well, that is true... Do you think she is anorexic?"

"I don't know really."

Ichigo had already stopped and watched the two girls walk away, snickering and staring at her. She felt tears sting her eyes, _W-what? _She wondered.

Wiping at her eyes, she kept walking. People kept staring.

"Have you heard about Amano-senpai?" "What about her...?" "I heard that..." "She apparently..."

Ichigo began walking faster towards the cooking room, people's voices clouding her brain. "She's so overrated." "No wonder..." "It's easy to relate to Kashino-senpai, after all, we all know he hates her guts."

Her eyes widened, Kashino. Her beloved Kashino. The one who sent her chocolates and flowers. Who visited her every day. They were all right. In school, Kashino hated her.

She started running, she didn't care if she wasn't allowed. She had to get away from there. She had to run.

Sobbing, tears streaming down her face, Ichigo ran right into someone. She felt herself fall, but the person reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. They pulled her in, so close her face was in his chest. The whole crowd gasped. Ichigo looked up, "K-Kashino?"

XxXxX

Ichigo's knees felt weak, there he was. She wanted to hug him, cry into his shoulder, tell him all the nasty things people were saying about her. She wanted him to kiss her, to stroke her hair, tell her it was okay and that he would help her. She stared at his eyes, silently pleading with him to do so.

He stared back at her, those caramel eyes that showed so much love for her, were dark and emotionless. "Amano, what is wrong with you?"

Ichigo felt light-headed, "W-what?"

"What is with you always causing a scene when I'm around? Are you trying to draw attention to yourself or what?"

His eyes showed so much intensity, "What do you mean? I..."

Kashino rolled his eyes, "And what was with you falling in the middle of that match? You're so lucky I decided to be nice that day. What are you doing that makes you collapse? Do you starve yourself or something?

Ichigo fell to the ground on her knees, "No, I..."

Kashino sighed, "Amano, you aren't going to win the grand prix that way, so don't even try." With a careless wave, he stalked away.

XxXxX

Kashino walked away, feeling guilty like he had never felt in his whole life. Maybe he had been a bit too mean, but how could he help it? A whole crowd was watching, if he had showed her any mercy...

Once everyone's eyes had turned away from him, he looked back. Everyone was staring at Ichigo, on her knees, on the ground. Tears falling freely down her face, her eyes red, her nose running. His heart ached, knowing that it was all his fault. There was this part of him that wanted to run back, tell her how sorry he was. Hold her, kiss her and comfort her until she would stop crying. But that other part of him was scared, if did do what he wanted, he would never be allowed to do it again. Everyone would know about their relationship.

Painfully, he turned back and started walking away again. Silently, he swiped away a tear that had escaped. It was all his fault. His Ichigo was suffering because of his cowardice but he felt like in that one moment, there was nothing he could do.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Please review!<strong>

**Kashino: Why should they review on this if you hardly ever update?**

**Me: I'm sorry. Dx**

**Kashino: Then you would update more.**

**Me: Reviews motivate me to work faster and do better. I would appreciate it! Please review!**

**Kashino: ...**


	7. Desperately Together

**Me: I'm back!**

**Kashino: What took so LONG? YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS SINCE FEBRUARY!**

**Me: ... I'm sorry. I got so caught up in my other stories and...**

**Kashino: ... I can't believe you.**

**Me: I just want to warn everyone that this chapter may seem like the end, but it's not. So don't chew me out by the end of this!**

**Ichigo: What happens?**

**Me: You've just got to read and find out. I warn everyone that this chapter is very emotional. **

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

* * *

><p><span>Romeo and Juliet<span>

Chapter 7: Desperately Together

Kashino noticed Ichigo kept her distance later on that day. She didn't look around for him and he found the problem increasingly worrying. He had gone too far, there was a difference between acting and hurting.

He wandered aimlessly, confused and exhausted. He was sick of this, he wanted Ichigo. He wanted her in his arms. He wanted freedom from the stupid Grand Prix, just to be with Ichigo. Kashino paused, _I could give up. _Looking around, he took out his cell phone and called Andou.

"Kashino?" Andou asked.

The blond took a deep breath, "Group meeting, now."

XxXxX

"What's up?" Johnny asked, pulling up a chair at Salon de Marie. A few people still were there, but most had already left. Kashino, Hanabusa and Andou were already seated.

Kashino felt nervous, looking down at the table he murmured, "I have something important to tell you guys."

"Continue," Hanabusa replied cautiously, not liking Kashino's tense body language.

"I..." He hesitated, "I quit."

It was silent, and Kashino wished someone would speak up already. His heart hammered in his chest and he swallowed. "G-guys?" He asked hoarsely.

Andou put his hands on the table, "W-what do you mean?"

"I quit, I'm not competing in the grand prix anymore," He replied firmly.

"And why's that?" Johnny snapped suddenly.

"I can't do this anymore," Kashino continued, "I'm tired of pretending."

Hanabusa shot up, "What are you talking about?" He hissed.

"I'm sick of pretending!" He stood up as well to glare at his friend, taking a deep breath, "Damn it! You keep telling me how I'm supposed to feel, telling me to control my feelings and getting into my personal life! I'M DONE WITH THIS!"

"When have we ever done something like this?" Hanabusa yelled back, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I LOVE ICHIGO DAMN IT!" He shouted finally. Hanabusa sat down, stunned. "You've been keeping me from her so long, I love her! I'm disgusted with myself for hurting her, for acting like I hate her." He took a deep breath, "And the only reason I did it was to please you, couldn't you tell from the minute you tried to break us apart that we loved each other?"

"I..." Andou murmured, "I don't know."

"You can't not know," Kashino spat, "I'm done with this stupid stuff. I quit."

He shoved back his chair and began stalking out of Salon de Marie. "Kashino let's talk about this!" Andou yelled after him.

He pretended not to hear and slammed the door closed.

XxXxX

Ichigo huddled in bed, shivering, shaking. She finally broke down and began crying. Heart breaking sobs past her lips and she buried her face into her pillow.

_Kashino, you monster. You never meant any of the things you've ever said to me. You liar. Idiot. Player. I HATE YOU!_

"Ichigo-chan? You there?" Rumi knocked on the door, "I forgot my key, can you open the door for me?"

Ichigo shut up instantly, last thing she needed was for Rumi to ask her what was wrong. Her stomach was in knots, she hated keeping secrets. It tore her heart to lie and cheat others only to be with a person who continually broke her heart.

Rumi eventually stopped knocking and walked off, in search of the seemingly missing brunette. Ichigo could hear her phone ringing from the bedside. But she didn't want to answer.

The phone stopped ringing. A few minutes later, it started again. Finally Ichigo reached over and answered. "Hello?" She asked. Her voice was cracked.

"I-Ichigo?" Her eyes widened and she almost dropped her phone. Kashino was concerned, Ichigo sounded like she had been crying. He again felt his heart hurt. Guilt of hurting his love was killing him.

"Ichigo?" He said again.

No response. She was still on the line, but she wasn't answering.

Ichigo was frozen. She had no idea what to do. She couldn't hang up but she couldn't say anything.

"Are you okay Ichigo?"

"N-no," Ichigo finally chocked out. She was not okay. Her heart felt broken. Detached from the rest of her body. She was being strangled by her feelings. Emotion was welling up inside her. "How could I be okay after the things you said to me?"

"I'm sorry," He whispered softly, "I'm so sorry. I took it too far."

"Yeah," Ichigo forced her voice to speak. This was just so hard.

"Ichigo, please listen to me, I have something important to tell you."

She closed her eyes, "W-which would be what? Do you want to know if I really do have an eating disorder? Do you want to make fun of me? Do you want to hurt me even more?"

"I..." Kashino was stricken, he had no idea what to say to make everything better. This wasn't anything he wanted to happen. "Ichigo, meet me at the lake. Right now. I need to talk to you. Please listen."

"Kashino..." She murmured.

"Please," He said again. This was so agonizingly painful. He just wanted to hold her close and kiss her. He was so sorry and he wanted her to know. He would do anything. Anything for her to forgive him.

"Okay," Ichigo whispered finally. She sounded so heavily guarded. It had been hard enough to break the war of hatred and love for him in the first place. He didn't want to go back to that girl who had long since abandoned him. Turning him to her rival to cope with her own feelings.

"I love you," He said, a desperate attempt to show he still cared about her. He wanted to hear her say it back. Like she always did. _Come on, _he thought, desperate for any sign that she would forgive him, _please._

"I..." Ichigo's voice trailed off. "I'll be there." And she clicked off the line.

XxXxX

Kashino waited by the lake, his knees to his chest. Why did he have to go and do something stupid like that? Why did he have to hurt her so many times? Why had he listened to his friends? What right did they have to say what he could and could not do?

Finally, he saw her. Walking slowly towards him, each step looking like she could barely take it. She was dressed in an oversized pink sweater and black leggings. Her hair was tied back with her front layers framing her face. The bandage on her head was secure tightly and made her look so fragile. Even when she wasn't trying, she was beautiful to him. All he wanted to do was hug her tightly. Show her how much he treasure her and how he would always love her.

"Ichigo?" He whispered. Her face was so emotionless. So guarded. So afraid.

"Yes?" She asked. With hesitation, she sat beside him and stared out at the lake.

"I'm sorry," He said again. He didn't know how many times he would have to say it, but he would say it again and again. He would do anything to make her listen.

"I know," Ichigo replied, she closed her eyes. Kashino watched her, unsure of what to do. He stood there, in a trance, "So what did you want to tell me?" She asked finally, breaking the silence.

"I... I quit."

She flinched, "You quit this relationship?" Ichigo whispered quietly, holding her breath. She wanted her answer but at the same time she was dreading it.

"No," He said quickly. He took her hand and her eyes shot open. As if by impulse, she ripped her hand away. Startled and guarded. So hard to reach out to. Kashino felt like his heart was tearing, "I quit the grand prix."

Ichigo sat quietly. She seemed to be thinking of what to say. "You didn't have to do that," She murmured softly.

"I did," He continued, "You mean more to me than any competition ever can. I don't care about a stupid contest if it means I can't have you."

She looked at him, her eyes filled with clear shiny tears. "But can I trust you?" She asked, her voice full of hurt. "All those things you said to me, they cut my heart to pieces. I needed you. With everything people said, I needed you. But with what you did... H-how can I trust you that you won't do it again?"

"I can't make you trust me," He replied, "It's so hard to gain someone's trust, but so easy to lose it. But I really, with all my heart, hope you can learn to trust me again."

"I want to," Ichigo murmured, "But I don't want to be hurt again."

Kashino tried to take her hand again. This time, she flinched slightly, but let him continue holding her hand. "I promise," He whispered, "I promise I will never ever hurt you. Amano Ichigo, I love you with all my heart and soul. I can't bear to see the sight of you hurting. No matter what happens, I will never ever leave you."

The tears in Ichigo's eyes began falling, cascading down her rosy red cheeks. She began sobbing, heart wretching sobs and Kashino pulled her close to him. She cried into his shirt, wailing desperately. She loved him so much and he loved her back. But she was so afraid of losing him again.

He stroked her hair, whispering soothing words to her. "Don't cry now Ichigo. Everything will be okay now. If I quit the grand prix, there's no reason why we can't be together." He lifted her chin so she looked at him, "We won't have to run and hide anymore. That makes you happy right?"

"Of course it does," She struggled to speak, "Being with you is everything to me."

"Then why are you crying?"

She closed her eyes and held tightly to his sleeve, "People are hurting me. I can't stand to hear all the ugly things they're saying to me."

"Ichigo..."

"What right do they have to say things they don't know? All these rumors of me having anorexia or any other eating disorder," Ichigo paused, hesitating before continuing, "It hurts so much. I just wish I could leave."

"Leave?" Kashino repeated hoarsely, "What do you mean?"

She took his hands into her own, "I... I want to die."

Never in his life, did Kashino ever think that Ichigo would become suicidal. He was stunned, unsure of what to say. It was like his mind shut off, his lips felt dry, he couldn't say anything.

"All those words, they keep cutting into me like knives," Ichigo continued, "If this continues there will be nothing of me left. My heart's hurting," She pointed to her heart, "It just hurts too much. It hurts to live."

Kashino felt a lump in his throat forming. Tears blurred his vision and he didn't know what to say. "But I love you. I'll be nothing without you," He held her hands tightly, "Please don't leave me. I'll have nothing to live for without you."

"I love you too," Ichigo whispered, reaching her hand forward to caress his face, "And I don't want to leave you either."

"Then don't go," He replied, frustrated that tears had begun falling down his cheeks. "Don't leave me here. I'm nothing if I don't have you."

"Have you ever been bullied Kashino?" She asked quietly, tears falling down her own face.

"No," He whispered, "I may not know what it's like. I might not ever understand your feelings, but please," He wiped away her tears, "Don't leave me. I might not be able to fix everything, but I swear, I will try."

"As I walk by, people are spitting words at me," Ichigo whispered, "Hateful things. It hurts more than any physical violence could. Things about how worthless I am, how ugly, how disgusting." She hiccupped, "And when you hear it so much, you start to believe it." Her voice started to rise with a tone so desperate, "my own image of myself is twisted. I can't take it anymore!" She cried out bitterly and Kashino grabbed her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," He yelled, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't come into your life, none of this would have ever happened."

"I can't live like this anymore Makoto," Ichigo chocked. She had just called him by his first name. This was brutally serious.

"If you can't live anymore," He began slowly. Adrenaline surged through his blood. His whole life flashing before his eyes, unable to keep control of himself, "I can't either."

She closed her eyes before reaching forward and kissing him with such passion like never before. They held closely to each other, desperately searching for something to fix this big mess they were in. "If I can't live to be with you," Kashino continued, his eyes full of love for her, "I'll die to be with you."

Her eyes widened and she stood up and took his hand. They stood together and Ichigo whispered, "Then die, with me here. Right now." She gestured towards the lake, "We could leave this horrible place we're in and be together forever."

The tone of Ichigo's voice scared Kashino so much. He nodded. Slowly, they walked down the dock together and stared at the glassy surface of the water. They looked to each other and Ichigo stood on her tip toes and kissed him again. His mind was so lost. So scared and confused. Ichigo took his hand and they both took a deep breath. And jumped.

XxXxX

Bubbles immersed Kashino. Everything was murky and unclear. He was running out of breath and felt his body ache for oxygen. Ichigo was still holding onto him. So this was it. This was where their society had leaded them to, falling in love and dying together.

His body gasped for air, but all it could take in was water. His vision was getting blurry. Things were spinning and spinning, but he held onto Ichigo's hand like a life line. He heard screaming from up above.

"KASHINO! ICHIGO!" It sounded like someone he knew. Though, he couldn't place who it was.

"SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP!" Another voice. People wanted to save them. He felt Ichigo grip his hand tighter. His whole world was disintegrating in front of his eyes. He heard someone dive into the water before his whole world came crashing down into a million pieces and turned black. It was only then, that he let go of Ichigo's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: REMEMBER THIS IS NOT THE END!<strong>

**Ichigo: Oh... My... Gosh...**

**Kashino: I have nothing to say.**

**Me: ... Very emotional. I know.**

**Ichigo: MY GOSH! I can't wrap my head around this!**

**Me: What do you guys think? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Infinite

**Me: Hi.**

**Kashino: Aren't you on vacation...?**

**Me: Yeah, except... I finished my tour and there's nothing to do. So I'm leeching off the wifi where I'm staying.**

**Ichigo: You're so... productive :P**

**Me: IKR? Anyway, since I'm far far away in the magical world of Asians (The Philippines xD) I wrote this on the 15 hour plane ride. This is officially the end to Romeo and Juliet. And as the title implies, it's a tragedy. Don't like? Don't Read. Simple as that.**

**ANYWAY, to those of you who DO wish to read, go ahead. I've read this 3 times and I love how it turned out. :)**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

* * *

><p>Romeo &amp; Juliet<p>

Chapter 8: Infinite

_What does it mean to be in love? Is love sacrificing your own life to be with the one you love? Or is that obsession? Is that lust?_

"_Kashino..." _

_The blond's eyes opened wide, there he lay in a bed. The room was blindingly white. He squinted to make out a figure standing at the foot of his bed._

"_Ichigo?"_

_She smiled, "The one and only."_

_There was no bandage on her head. There was no sorrow in her eyes. She wore a pure white dress and her long brown hair cascaded down her back. Graceful white feathered wings fluttered behind her, "What's going on?" Kashino asked._

"_It's finally over my darling," She whispered, her voice hushed. She walked toward him, and lay a finger on his cheek, "I love you."_

"_I love you too," He replied dazedly, "So... We... Are we dead?" _

_She shook her head and spread her arms out wide. Ichigo looked to the ceiling, that was so high, you couldn't see the top. "No. We're something better than dead. We are infinite."_

"_Infinite?"_

"_You said you'll love me forever, right? That's why you jumped into the lake with me," Ichigo asked, dropping her arms to her sides._

"_Of course, I'll always love you," Kashino responded slowly, "Infinitely."_

_Ichigo's angel wings began fluttering, and she was lifted off the ground. She soared above him, as he sat in that bed of his. He watched her majestically fly over him, her warm presence ever melting his heart. She laughed soft and sweet like the sound of a fairy bell. _

_She floated up higher and higher, "Wait, Ichigo!" He called, "I can't... I can't follow you!" Kashino tried to get up, "Wait! Wait!"_

_Ichigo didn't seem to hear what he was saying, she was flying up, "Infinite," He heard her say over and over again, "Infinite."_

"_Wait for me!"_

Everything was dark. Kashino could feel his presence inside his body, but it was like he wouldn't move. He felt like he was hollow. Inside his own self, yet unable to do anything.

He willed his eyes to open, but they refused, remaining heavy and shut. He heard voices all around him, so many questions he knew the answer to, yet couldn't say anything.

"What happened?"

_We wanted to be together._

"Kashino and Ichigo jumped into the lake at the edge of the campus... I don't understand."

_You do understand. You just don't want to admit it._

"They were drowning."

_But we were together._

"Why didn't they save themselves?"

_We had given up trying to save each other._

"I... I don't know."

_Stop lying. You do know. You just don't want to admit it was all your fault._

"So what's up with Ichigo? She took it harsher than Kashino since she was already hurt in the head."

_She's scarred. You've ruined her._

"She's in the other room."

_By herself. I need to be there. I need to be there with her._

"Can I see her?"

_No. She's mine. And she's mine alone._

"Of course you can."

Kashino knew he had to be alive. He was breathing, thinking, yearning, loving; who had taken Ichigo and him out of the lake? Why did they have to keep putting him through misery? Couldn't they just leave him and Ichigo be?

"They suffered much trauma."

_A doctor. Where the hell am I?_

"What's going to happen to them?"

_What is going to happen? It's all over. There's nothing more to live for. We are not wanted here. We don't need to stay._

"Makoto-sama should be fine, just give him time. I can't say the same for Amano-san..."

_Makoto-sama? I must be at the family hospital. No one else calls me that. "I can't say the same for Amano-san..." What does that mean?_

"What are you talking about? That's my best friend! She can't be gone... She can't be. She's too strong for that."

_Best friend? What kind of friend forbids her friend from seeing someone that makes her happy? How can you say she is strong? You broke her. She is broken._

"She already suffered head injuries. I can't guarantee anything. She's been through a lot."

_You're damn right. It's all because of you. Your poison that seeped into her blood; your words that caused that blood to bleed all over her, she's been through hell just because of you; you've killed her._

"But she's not dead. She can't be dead."

_She's dead inside._

"She's not dead, but she's close."

_I tried to keep her alive. I tried._

"She's strong."

_Stop saying that. She isn't strong anymore. _

Kashino felt as though his mind was starting to reconnect to his body. His fingers twitched. He had control over them.

"Even strong people die."

_Was I ever strong? Was I going to die strong? Or weak?_

"But Ichigo is different."

"She isn't," Kashino found himself croaking. His eyelids lifted finally, he stared at the ceiling with blurry eyes.

Two figures, one with orange hair and another with blond like his. One was Rumi, the roommate. The other was a family member of his, the doctor.

"Makoto-sama?"

"She isn't different," He said again, "She's a human being, just like you and me. She had feelings. You all broke her down. No one understood her. No one except for me."

There was silence in the room. Kashino tried to sit up, but found his head spinning. The doctor hovered over him, "You don't know what you're talking about. You are delirious, your system is full of pain killers and antibiotics."

"I know what I'm talking about," He argued, "Let me see her. I swear on all the sweets I've ever made, I will kill you if you don't let me see her."

The doctor sighed, "As you wish. Katou-san, would you so kindly get a wheelchair for me? Makoto-sama would like to see his..."

"Girlfriend," He replied steadily, this was the first time he was ever admitting to anyone he and Ichigo were together. "I don't need your help thank you." He sat up, ignoring the dull ache in his head, he found his arm attached at an IV, "What is this?"

"Painkillers, as I've already said," The doctor said, "You've suffered greatly Makoto-sama."

Kashino let his feet slip from under the blanket and hover over the cold linoleum, "You wouldn't understand."

"But maybe I would."

His feet touched the ground, sending shivers through his strained, fatigued body. With great difficulty, he got himself standing; gripping the IV stand like his life depended on it.

"It's no use. Don't try. I can take you to her room if you are really that insistent."

"No," He responded coldly, "I don't need your help, or anyone else's. No one wanted to help us. I'm not willing to take help now, only because you think we are pitiful."

He took one step, wobbling, shaking like a leaf. Kashino breathed heavily, but took his next step. Then the next and the next. The door was then in front of him. From where he stood, he could see across the hall, to where Ichigo laid on her own hospital bed.

His darling Ichigo. The Angel.

He glanced down both the left and right of the hallway. It was dead silent. He inhaled thinly, gasping for air and shuffled across the hallway, the IV squeaking along beside him.

It took 10 minutes, but he found himself standing at the foot of Ichigo's bed; his breathing shallow and rapid. He stared at her for a moment, her chocolate brown hair flowing over her shoulders, her long bangs covering the hideous scars on her head. She was his bruised angel. In between life and death.

Her face was pale, not even her cheeks were flushed. She was like a porcelain doll, ashen and fragile. Kashino took a deep breath and pressed on, continuing his walk to be at her side. She didn't make any movement. There was no sign that there was life inside of the body of the angel who lay attached to wires, her friends praying that she would live, while they were the cause of everything.

He reached for the chair that was placed against the wall and slid it to sit right beside her. He sat down, his knees buckling as he did. She too had an IV attached to her, hers right beside his own. Was there such thing as flowing life into someone? Kashino didn't know.

His fingers found their way to her hair, soft silk that he remembered too well. The gazebo in the forest. The braid he wound her hair into. The mark of love he had left on her lips.

He brought his lips to her hair and softly kissed it. Through the smell of the lake that soaked her hair, he still smelled the faint scent of strawberry shampoo. His Ichigo, hidden beneath what society had transformed her to be.

The window streamed the sun into the room, filtering through the curtains and shining across his shoulders, like the warmth of Ichigo's arm 'round him.

He reached forward and brushed a finger to her cheek. So cold. So cold was his porcelain angel.

"Ichigo..." He finally muttered.

The doctor stood in the doorway, staring intently at the young lovers. Cruel fate bestowed upon them, how young they were to be put through this.

Rumi had been sent off to inform their friends of both Kashino and Ichigo's conditions.

"I love you," Kashino told her, continuing to his her hair and arrange it across her shoulders, "I love you."

"Makoto-sama?"

He turned his gaze to the doorway, his eyes like steel, "Yes?"

The doctor could not bare to tell him the news he had. Unbeknownst to the chocolatier, he was missing an important piece of information. "... it is nothing."

XxXxX

Most of the Kashino hospital was aware of the sixteen year old lovers by the end of the week. Day after day, Kashino Makoto would sit at Amano Ichigo's side. He didn't say a word, but sat there, almost as if he were as lifeless as her.

No one could bring themselves to tell him what needed be told. As they watched him, his eyes silently pleading her to wake, yet at the same time telling her not to rush, they could not crush him as the news would.

"Makoto."

The blond turned, his older sister stood in the doorway, replaced by the usual doctor. He said nothing to her but looked toward the window, "What is it?"

"I... They want me to tell you something."

"Who is they exactly? They as in the friends that betrayed me and made things turn out like this? They as in the doctors that watch me like I'm a lunatic? Or they as in those who don't understand?"

She had nothing to respond for a while, but rather watched her brother, withering away until he would be nothing. "The doctors," She said finally.

"What did they say?"

"Makoto... There is no easy way to say this... But... Amano-san..."

"Kashino-san," He cut her off, still staring out the window, "When she wakes up, I'm going to secure her as mine. She will be Mrs. Kashino Ichigo."

She had to bite down on her inner cheek to keep herself from crying, just for her brother's sake, "That's the thing Makoto... She... She might not wake up."

There was silence on the boy's part. He continued to stare out the window as though he had not heard anything his sister had said. His sister watched him closely, "... Makoto?"

"You're lying," He said finally, turning around to face her. Innocent, clear tears filled his eyes; his expression so helpless, his sister could feel her own tears prickling in the back of her eyes, "You're lying."

She shook her head solemnly, "Makoto... I'm afraid... I'm afraid I'm not."

He stood, much stronger than he had been when he first walked into Ichigo's room. Dragging the IV along with him, he brushed past her and back into his own hospital room, shutting the door behind him. He would not speak to anyone for the rest of the day.

That night, Kashino went into traumatic shock. Doctors of all different specialties rushed in, trying to free the boy from his cycle of illness and heart brokenness. He was revived, but for how long was not sure. He was as fragile as possible; worn down by medication and at the same time trying to nurse a broken heart that would not heal.

The next day he was found missing from his room, only to be found in none other than Amano Ichigo's own. He sat still as a statue, not showing any signs that he acknowledged the doctors coming in and out of the room.

"_Infinite..."_

Kashino replayed the dream in his mind over and over as he sat there, holding onto Ichigo's hand, gently rubbing his thumb on her knuckles, _Infinite? How can we be infinite if you aren't even here with me?_

Ichigo made no signs of improvement; she was hovering over the edge of being classified as officially brain dead. There was debate as to what to do if that were to happen. She would have to be taken off life support, once a person is brain dead, they are gone. However, what was most concerning was what would happen to Kashino if they took Ichigo away.

He had nothing left. His friends would not come in. They were not willing enough to face him. Ichigo was the only thing left. If she was gone, they felt he would never get well again. He would never be willing to live anymore.

XxXxX

"_Infinite... Infinite..."_

_Kashino's throat was sore from yelling. Why won't she hear me? _

"_Ichigo!" He called again, "Please listen to me! Wait for me... I want to feel infinite too! Wait..."_

XxXxX

Kashino went into traumatic shock 3 more times in the same week. Ichigo was still unreachable. The doctors were getting concerned, Kashino suffered when Ichigo suffered, but as of then it didn't seem like Ichigo was going to stop suffering, meaning Kashino never would either.

It was 3 weeks after Kashino first woke up when Ichigo was finally considered to be gone for good. No one dared say it aloud. Everyone knew once Kashino was told of this, he would be broken.

"Makoto."

He still sat at her side. Through the 3 weeks, he never failed to be at her side. His sister was in awe of his devotion to her, even when she could not return the favour.

Kashino stared at her with lifeless eyes. He was tired of everything. Tired of life; at least, without his love by his side.

"I need to talk to you Makoto," His sister said slowly.

"I don't want to hear it."

"But you need to," His sister walked into the room, what she had not done previously. She knelt down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. How tiny he seemed, helpless; drained of life, nothing but sorrow flowing through his veins.

"I can't," He said, his voice breaking, "Please."

His sister had tears in her own eyes, as she stared into her brother's broken ones, "She's gone for good, Makoto. They don't think she'll ever recover."

A single tear trailed down his face, nothing more. "Think? They can't just think! They have to know!" He cried, frustrated, "They have to know! They have to!" His sister took him into her arms and he finally broke down into tears, "Don't let them take her away from me. Please. I'm nothing without her."

"I know... I know."

XxXxX

"I don't want to be there," He murmured quietly, not daring look his sister in the eye.

Today was the day they would take Ichigo off life support. She would be gone forever, only her memory left. The memory of the sad porcelain angel, lying lifeless in the hospital with her broken lover at her side.

"You have to be there," She responded, "It's the final good bye."

"I don't want a final good bye," Kashino said, "I can't do it."

But none the less, he found himself in her room once more. For the last time, he sat there beside her, a strawberry blossom in his hand. It was the flower of a strawberry, right before it started to grow into the fruit. It would be forever like his Ichigo, beautiful and in bloom, but never living long enough to grow to its fullest potential.

His sister stood behind his chair, watching him look upon her for one final time. "Makoto..."

"She was always so happy," He murmured, "That's why I grew to love her. If I had just kept my mouth shut and hadn't told her anything about how I felt, she could still be here."

"You couldn't have guessed this would happen."

He laid the strawberry blossom in her grasp and let her hands rest gently on her chest, "I should have. Ichigo, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I'm so helpless. I'm nothing without you."

Her face remained blank, unmoving, lifeless.

"My beautiful Ichigo, live in infinity; I'll join you some day. I promise. Whether that be soon or not, I promise, I'll join you in infinity. We'll be infinite together."

Tears streamed down his face, softly landing amongst her hair, like dew drops in the morning, "I love you."

With this final image of her in his mind, hair spread out, shining with his tears, holding a dear strawberry blossom, Kashino's sister, who was also crying for her brother whispered to the doctor, "Pull the plug."

The life support machine stopped with a groan. Amano Ichigo was no more. The beautiful angel, the strawberry blossom, forever floating in infinity, waiting for her love to join her.

XxXxX

The night was cold, stars twinkled above the blond's head, though they seemed dull in comparison to the sparkle that had resided in his lover's eyes.

"Makoto?"

"I'm not talking about it." He responded, "I have nothing left."

"You still have your whole life ahead of you," She tried, "You're only sixteen."

He sat on the lawn chair they put out for him. Still attached to the IV he asked his sister, "Do you know what it's like to lose someone you love?"

She shook her head, "No... But..."

"Don't say a thing if you don't," Kashino said quietly.

That night, Kashino went into his last traumatic shock. No matter what the doctors did to try and save him, it did not work.

He died surrounded by doctors, all trying to salvage the broken pieces of his life and say they could put it back together.

But they could not. It was already ground into dust, powdered and tossed away into the wind, never to be found again.

XxXxX

"_Don't leave me here alone!" Kashino yelled hoarsely after Ichigo. She was vanishing, flying up so high that he couldn't reach her. But then he felt his own wings grow, spreading out from behind him and felt himself lifting up. He could fly. Higher, he raced upward. "Wait for me Ichigo! Wait for me, I'm coming."_

_She hovered in the air for a second, waiting for him to catch up. There she was, smiling and in all glorious splendor. This was the girl he had fallen in love with. She had the strawberry blossom tucked into her hair, no more scars of hurt marred her body. "Seems you found your wings," She said._

_Kashino nodded before taking her hand and pulling her into a class, "I love you, infinitely."_

_She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. Right before their lips met, she whispered softly for him to hear,_

"_Together, we are infinite."_

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Most likely this is my only update until I get back from vacation. I've just really been dying to get this out into the fanfiction system xD<strong>

**So, I've got about 2 more weeks here, then I go home... Back to school. Bleh. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading R&J, I know it took forever for me to get chapters out and they always came out at the most random times... But thanks for reading. You guys are amazing. You are all so dedicated to my stories and even months after an update continue to ask for one. I am blessed with amazing readers. Thank you so much :)**

**LOL. So I realize now that the last time I updated this story was in July... Of last year. That's horrible. Ahaha... My writing style has really changed since then, it's kinda weird. Oh well. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**(I love you all to the moon and back :D)**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


End file.
